LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen leaving the mutated forest. Jack is seen carrying Erin as she starts talking in her sleep) Jack: Hey Alex. Alex: Yeah? Jack: Dude come listen to this. Alex: Coming. (Alex walks over to Jack) Jack: Listen. (Alex moves in to listen to Erin) Erin: Fluffy..... Alex: Oh man! Jack: I know right? It's just gonna get better! Alex: Hold on let me get my phone out! (Alex pulls out his phone) Erin: No no… Leave Fluffy alone... Mine... Jack: Oh man if she found out we heard this shit. Alex: Its worth. Erin: No no… Take... Take Blanky instead.... Alex: !! Jack: Blanky? What's- Alex: Uh nothing! Ignore everything she's saying! (Alex starts recording on his phone) Jack: Is that supposed to mean something or...? Alex: Its nothing! Jack: Jeez all right.. Erin: Hmmm... *Starts to feel Jack's face* Jack: Da-wha-? Erin: Fluffy.... (Alex giggles at this) Alex: This is gold! Jack: I'm not a teddy bear! (Suddenly Erin wraps her arms around Jack and snuggles up to him) Alex: I think you are now! Jack:.... If this wasn't so cute, I'd be pissed. Alex: I'd assume as much. Tom: Hey guys! (Alex and Jack look at Tom) Jack: Yeah? Tom: I see it. Over there. (The two look to find a large abandoned building in the distance) Jack: Whoa. Alex: That has to be it. Izuku: Definitely. Ultron and his drones have to- ???: HELP!! SOMEONE!! Alex: Huh? Uraraka: What was that? Omega: Look! In the ravine! (The group goes up to the ravine) Izuku: Someone's down there? ???: Damn it.... ANYONE UP THERE?! Alex: Wait... The voice... Jack: It can't be. ???: I heard someone so please! ANYONE!! Miles: Ray...? (Alex walks over and looks into the hole to find Ray at the bottom) Ray: Oh! Oh thank god, I got some help finally! Alex: It is Ray! Ray: You... Wait. Alex Lorthare?? Alex: Yeah. Its me. Ray: If you're here then, the rest of the Defenders- (The other Defenders then look down the hole) Ray: Oh. Hey guys. Mina: Ray? Jack: What're you doing here? Ray: … L-Listen. I know you have no reason to trust me- Jack: We don't. Ray: But please listen. I'm trapped. My systems are damaged, my leg is trapped under a rock, and I have no way to get out. Please I need your help. Jack: Hmm yeah not buying it. Alex: Come on Jack, we gotta- ???: What's going on over here? (The heroes turn to find Lex standing behind them) Lex: Hey guys. Alex: Lex??? what are you doing here? Lex: That's what I was gonna ask. Also, what's up with Erin? Jack: She got hit by sleeping gas. Lex: Ah. I see. Alex: Wait wait, how did you get here? Lex: You know me Alex. Alex: Huh??? Jack: Look Lex, we're kinda busy here, did you- Lex: The hell happened to your hand? (Jack looks down at his robotic hand) Jack: Lost it saving Erin. Lex: Oh I see! The classic sacrifice for those you love move! Jack: Yeah. Lex: So who were you saving the fair princess from? Jack: That shit head robot down that hole. (Lex walks over and looks down the hole, seeing Ray) Lex: Hello down there! Ray: Uh... Hi? Lex: Is he stuck? Alex: Yeah. Lex: You gonna help him? Jack: No. Mina: Jack! Jack: That bastard works for Ultron and he cut off my hand! Alex: But Jack he- (In that moment Erin starts to wake) Erin: *Groans and opens her eyes* Hey... Can you keep it down...? I'm trying to- …. Wait. Where am I? Alex: Hey she's awake! Erin: What's going on....? Where's my...? Jack: *whispers* Fluffy? Erin: HUH?! Lex: What did he say? Alex: Not important. Erin: Alex what is going on?! Why am I in Jack's arms an where- Ray: HELLO!? DEFENDERS!? Erin: Wait, that voice. (Erin gets off Jack's arms and looks down the hole) Erin: Huh?? Ray??? Ray: Hey Erin. Erin: What are you doing down there?! Ray: Long story. Alex: He says he needs help out Erin. Ray: Yeah. Erin: Help??? Why? Alex: Not sure. Erin: Well what's wrong with him? Izuku: He's stuck under a rock. Erin: Can't you just lift it out Alex? Alex: I could but- Jack: We're not helping him! Uraraka: Come on Jack- Jack: Don't "Come on Jack" me! This guy cut off my arm and works for Ultron! He's the enemy! Ray: I DON'T WORK FOR ULTRON! (The heroes look back the hole) Erin: What did you say? Ray: I don't work for Ultron! I remember now! I remember who I am! And what he did to me! Erin:.... Izuku: He remembers? Erin: Hmm.... What's your sister's name? Ray: Rayla! Erin: Who did you work for before jail? Ray: The Puppetmaster! Erin: Do you remember who you were before Ultron? Ray: Yes, everything! Erin:... Guys, let's help him. Jack: WHAT!? Erin: He remembers who he is. Which means he's not with Ultron anymore. Jack: HOW DO YOU KNOW!? HE COULD HAVE WILLINGLY LET ULTRON TURN HIM INTO A MACHINE! Alex: Jack you're talking the arm thing a little far don't you think? Jack: How do you think it feels to have a metal hand? Do you know any famous heroes around this Omniverse with the same problem? Alex: Uhhh- Jack: Didn't think so! Mina: But Jack- Jack: Not to mention: This whole "needed help" BS is clearly a trap! Yuri: Its not a trap. He really does need help. Jack: Oh how the hell would you know? Yuri: My scans shows he's taking some damage and his repair system aren't activating. Alex: See? Jack: But he- Yuri: Jack, we gotta help him. That's what heroes do right? Jack:.....Right......You're right. Erin: Thanks Jack. *To Ray* Ray! We're coming to help! Ray: Really?! T-Thank you! Jessica: So how are we doing this? Alex: Help me lift that rock Jess. Jessica: Okay, that's a good start. Ray: Please hurry! (Alex and Jessica look down in the hole as they use their psychic powers to grab onto the rock) Jessica: You got it? Alex: Yeah. Jessica: Then lift! (The two slowly start lifting the rock) Ray: Hey it's working! Keep it up! (The rock gets more and more lifted, till Ray pulls his leg away and drags himself away from the rock) Ray: Okay! I'm away! You can let go! (Alex and Jessica let go of the rock) Alex: Whew! That thing was heavy. Jessica: More then it looked.. Erin: Alright, now fly out! Ray: Coming up! (Ray stands up and activates his jets, allowing him to fly out. He lands in front of the heroes. But a couple of seconds after he land, he fells to his knee) Izuku: Ray! You okay?! Ray: Repairs aren't kicking in.. I took a bit more damage then I thought.. Tom: His leg seems a bit crushed in. Alex: Yeah, that's not good. Ray: Its-Its all right... You helped enough. I'll take care of myself form here. Erin: Yeah not doing that. Ray: But- Erin: Hey, you're hurt, you need help. We aren't gonna leave someone who needs help alone like this. Alex: Besides, I think Ian can fix you up. Ian: Oh I know I can! Jack: Then help him out man! Ian: Got it. Come here Ray! (Ray moves forward as best he can as he goes toward Ian. Ian places his hands out and starts to heal Ray) Ray: Whoa... (The dents in Ray's leg fill up before he soon feels his damaged systems kicking in) Ian: Is it working? Ray: My systems are starting to active again. Ian: Ah good to hear. Ray: Thank you, Ian. Ian: Hey its what I do. Erin: So Ray, while you're being healed, what happened to you? Ray: The details up to the point are hazy, but I remember trying to get Ultron's attention which somehow got me access to his memories. Alex: What did you see? Ray: I... I saw him and his drones... They tortured me... The literally ripped my brain from my body, and placed inside this... This metal monstrosity I am now... They erased my memories of who I was, all of my events from my past life. They even imported programs that prevented me from learning anything about who I was.... Erin: But... You remember now. Ray: Yes... Touching Ultron, I somehow bypassed those programs and regained my memories. But... *Looks at his hands* Now it seems... I'm stuck like this... Alex: Jeez.... Erin: I'm so sorry Ray. I wish there was a way to restore your body. Ray: So do I... Izuku: How did Ultron get you? Ray: I still don't understand how but... One day Ultron's drones just came out of nowhere. We tried to fight back but they ambushed us. I decided my sister's safety was more important. So I told her to run while I fought the drones myself. Erin: Oh... Ray.... (Ian finishes up healing) Ian: You're all good Ray. (Ray stands up now fully healed) Ray: Thank you. Ian: My pleasure. Ray: Listen... I hate asking this, given what you've done for me already but... Do you know where Rayla is? (The heroes all go quiet at that reply, Alex is looking very guilty) Ray: What's wrong? (The heroes remain silent) Ray: Something's happened....hasn't it? Alex:.... Listen. Ray. Your sister. She.... (Alex finds himself unsure how to answer) Alex: *In his mind* If I tell him about Rayla as a Targhul, who knows how he'll react. He might try and find her and if he just does this without a plan, she might try to rip him apart. But... I can't lie to him. Can I? Ray: Come on, tell me. I need to know. Alex:...... Ray: *Voice breaking* Please... Where is my sister...? Alex: *In his head* I can't do it. I can't lie to him. He has to know. (Alex takes a few steps forward to Ray, standing next to Erin) Alex: Your sister... Something... Did happen. Ray: No... Did... Did Ultron...? Alex: No. Ultron didn't get her. But... Someone did. Ray: Who? Alex: Octavius. Ray: The scientist? What did he do? Erin: He uhhh....became a Targhul. Ray: But....What about Rayla? Is she okay? Alex:....N-No....She's not. Ray:.... What.... Happened.....? Alex: Your sister is...… A Targhul Ray:………………………… Alex: I'm... I'm sorry Ray... Ray:...… *Short circuit sound* Erin: Ray? (Ray small pops of electricity seem appear out of different parts of his body as his head starts to twitch) Erin: Ray??? (Jack's hand begins to spark with electricity as he prepares for an attack) Jack: Guys....What did you do to him? Alex: I uhhh..... (Ray's whole body starts to twitch as his hands slowly reach for his head, shaking and twitching even more) Tom: His systems are overloading! Erin: HUH?! Jessica: Alex, calm him down! Alex: What, how?! Jessica: It's a human brain in there remember?! You can help him! Alex: But- Jessica: You better hurry and help him honey before I make you myself! Alex: Okay okay! *To Ray* Hold on Ray! (Alex runs up to Ray and grabs his head before using his powers on Ray's brain) Alex: Ray...Can you hear me? Ray: R....Rayla....... Erin: Is he okay Alex? Alex: He's in anguish. Ray: W-Why....?! Alex: He's mourning! And it's bad! Ray: R.....RAYLAAAAAAAAA....... (Ray starts to short cirect even more) Alex: Shit! Erin: *Rushes* Alex! Can you try and make it so my words could reach him! I think I have an idea how to calm him down! Alex: I can but it's probably gonna hurt you! Erin: I'll take the chance, do it! (Alex puts his other hand on Erin's face) Alex: Connecting you now! Erin: Ray! Listen to me! You have calm down! Ray: My.. sister.... DEAD! Erin: She's not dead! She's still alive! You and her are still alive! You can still help her! Ray: But......But she- Erin: Can still get help Ray! You just have to chip in and help us out! If not, she'll be stuck with those zombie freaks forever! Omega: Hey! Zulu: We're right here! Erin: *To Omega and the kids* Sorry! Ray: But how...?! How do we help....what cannot be cured?! Erin: Look. I can't promise you she'll be able to return to human. But do you love your sister? Ray: Y-Yes... Erin: Then it doesn't matter what she looks like on the outside. Its what's on the inside that matters. You might be a machine, and she might be a zombie, but she still has her mind. Just like you. Ray:....... Erin: So....How will it be? (As Erin's words reach Ray, the short cirecting begins to slow down, he starts to twitch and shake less and less) Yuri: Systems are starting to cool down. Momo: So they did it? Yuri: Yeah. (The group looks at Ray as he calms down. Lex and Jack are then seen talking) Lex: So did it hurt when you lost it? Jack:... *Looks at his hand* ... Kinda. But... Clearly no where near the amount he's hurting right now... Lex: So. You feel sorry for the boy who took your hand. Jack: These days, a hand can be replaced. But... Family can never be replaced. Lex: Huh, weird feeling to have. Jack: Have you never had family die? Lex: Do I need family? Jack: What? Lex: What? (Jack looks at Lex confused before he looks back at Ray. Ray finally seems to stand perfectly still. Alex and Erin take a step back from him as he lowers his arms and lifts his head up. Something that could be considered tears are seen down his face) Ray:.... You really believe I can still help my sister...? Erin: I do. Ray: ... Whatever you need. Whatever you want me to do. I'll do it. But please Defenders. Help me find Rayla. Alex: We will. But first we have someone that needs taken care of first... (Ray looks up at Ultron's hideout) Ray: No....You can't go in there! Erin: We don't have a choice. We have to stop Ultron and whatever he's planning. Ray: No listen you don't understand! Izuku: What is it? Ray: He's got Vibranium in there! For all I know he's already got his body upgraded with it already! Alex: So what? Ray: He'll become invincible with it! That metal is practically unbreakable. Jack: Everything's got a weakness Ray. Ray:...Not this stuff.... Alex: Well, you can stay back if you want. Erin: We know you've been through a lot. Ray: You sure? Alex: Trust us Ray...Have you failed you before? Ray:....No..... Alex: Then just keep back. Take all the time you need man. Ray: But....Where do I go? Erin: Well for one, DON'T go in the woods! Izuku: Yeah.... Omega: Not a good idea man. Ray: Got it. Alex: Good. *To everyone* You ready guys? (The other heroes all nod, but Jack and Lex are still seen talking) Jack: So, he's got two metal arms? Lex: Yeah, I've seen his work man he's the real deal. Jack: You said his name was Jax? Lex: From Universe 45-BY yes. Jack: Anyone else from other universes like that? Lex: Oh let me tell you, there's- Erin: Jack, Lex you two dweebs coming? Jack: Uh yeah! *To Lex in a whisper* We'll talk later. Lex: Definitely. Alex: Guys! Lex: Oh, coming! (The two join the others as they head toward Ultron's base. Ray stays behind and watches them leave as they prepare to face Ultron once again) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts